Love story
by alvinandbritt4eva
Summary: please read:


Miss Miller´s Pov:

Today was again a beautiful quite day, well more quiet then normally, I must say. Well I think since Alvin and Brittany are together as

Boyfriend/Girlfriend, he began to calm and mature more, maybe it was also from the talk I had with him, well who cares anyway, as long

as he´s always there for Brittany, I'm fine with him as an future son-in-law.

"Well I guess that will be a wonderful marriage, the both of them together in front of the Altar, ah I bet she will love every moment of it!"

I said in my daydream, hach it´s just so wonderfull to imagine, but not only Brittany, but also Eleanor and Jeanette have chosen there

boyfriends, well and Theodore and Simon are just such angles, well Alvin too, sometimes, …, well whatever, I think I will start to make

the pie for Niece Aly, which will have her birthday tomorrow, 25, a good year for a young lady like she is. I walked over to the oven

then I suddenly felt an immeasurable pain in my chest, it pierced through my body going in every spot, I felt my Legs turn to pudding

and I broke down, but the last thing I saw was black, the last thing I heard was a fainting scream.

Alvin´s Pov.

I saw her breaking down, right on our kitchen floor, the women I know all my life, which was like a mother to me and my brother´s.

"Miss Miller!" I screamed I run to her, and try it with CPR which turned out to have no effect, I run to the phone and called the hospitals.

" L.A. Central Hospital, how may I help you?" The voice of an nurse asked me, while I practically yelled everything in one sentences.

"Quickmybabysitterisbrokendown!" I said while the nurse tried to calm me.

"Calm yourself Mister I'm sorry but I could understand a thing, can you repeat please?" The nurse asked as soon as I calmed.

I repeated my yell from before into a sense full sentence. "Uhmm, yeah Sorry, well anyway, here speaks Alvin Seville, and I need an Ambulance ASAP in the Hollywood STR, house number 1956, quick my current Guardian is broken down, and I can´t sense any pulse!" I said now calmer but still rushing, well at least I was understood now.

"Alright Sir the ambulance will soon be there, well have you already tried CPR?" the nurse asked me worriedly.

"Who you think I am, of course I already tried but I not gonna do an Mouth to Mouth Rebreathing , as much as I love her, I mean she's like what, 70?" Alvin said a bit disgusted by the thought.

"No you don´t need to, but you could do something other, please get an knife and you need to do exactly as I say okay!" The nurse said.

I was confused but did as said. Meanwhile also the other came down due to the Fact that I was quite loud.

"Alvin what are you doing in here, you Dave will…!" Simon said but as soon as he saw Miss Miller he was a loss of words, the other´s behind him gasped, while I stand over Miss Miller with the knife, looking pretty dumbfounded, then I remembered myself on what to do.

"I have the knife Miss, what now?" I asked still confused to what I now need a knife.

"Alright, the ambulance will be very soon there, okay first off you need to cut a small hole in her throat, right under the chin in the soft skin,

only a small not a too huge okay, as soon as you do that you will do the CPR again okay!" The nurse told me, and I do as said, I cut a

small hole in her throat, surprisingly it didn´t flow as much of blood as I thought, I cleaned the wound with my sleeve of my shirt and then

began CPR new, I pumped like 5 minutes when we heard the Sirens, but all I heard was an soft groan, which made me gave my hope back.

"Alright Miss Miller the medics will soon be here, please stay alive!" I said to her while Brittany hugged me tightly, I patted her while I still

spoke to Miss Miller. As soon as it knocked on the door Simon and Jeanette went open it and the Medics took Miss Miller on the ambulance

bunk. "Will she be alive?" Theodore and Eleanor asked both tears in their eyes. I went over, to my brother comfort them together, with Brittany.

Eleanor cried bitterly in Theodore´s shoulder and I felt for the Three of them so bad. "We hope so but she´s for the moment in an Stabile

State due to the good prework this little dude made!" The Medic said gesturing to Alvin, who blushed. They rushed to the Ambulance and put

Miss Miller in. "Can we come along!" I asked him, while he looked at us. "Im sorry but there are only two of you who can come along!" The

medic said, and I looked to the others, I saw there pale faces and I made a quick decision. "Okay Brittany and me will go since we are

the oldest you guys will call Aly and Dave if you can get him here if not it´s also okay to only bring Aly, she should give you a ride to the

Central Hospital alright, I count on you Simon and Jeanette, wow never thought I will ever said something like that!" I said while I smiled a bit

so the others, I helped Brittany in the Ambulance like a gentel man and so we drove of.

Ok all this credit should go 2 munkcreator for making this chapter so thank him...

why are you still here GO thank him :)


End file.
